User talk:ActCheerSing
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ActCheerSing page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 23:05, July 18, 2010 Hey Hi I'm Leah(Alexis) Daughter of Hades. User:SeaMoon13:SeaMoon13 Hello(:!ActCheerSing 22:47, July 20, 2010 (UTC) What's up Not much, just babysitting my little sister): wbu? I just came out of Starbucks. Do you have a cell phone. Not right now, I got it taken away(: hehe but i have a home phone! Oh ok I'm on mine. Im bored now, do you wanna talk or something?What city do you live in? Sure and I live in Augusta ,Georgia in the summer.and can we talk when I charge my fone. Sure, that sounds great I havent really talked to any other demigods since i found out i was one(: Me either I was claimed july 16.and what's your number. Mine is 601 456 3701 I gotta go talk to you later(: Umm my phone died so I guess I can talk to you tomorrow Go on chat(: Which 1 and I'm still on my phone.and I just felt the presence of something a dead something . http://demigodshaven.chatango.com/ Ok thanks what time is it there. 7:00, what about you guys? 9:00 and I couldn't do the chat thing sorry do you have a facebook Sorry, I just got that taken away too(: hahaha i just kinda got in alot of trouble Oh ok now I see hahaha :D Haha yepp(: Do u have any powers I dont know, Probbly. But I just found out who I am 2 days ago...so yeah i need someone to help me find my powers( any volunteers...hint hint...wink wink ;)) and btw what i did wasnt even THAT bad...hehe or was it?! Well I guess I can ask my frandd your half sis Thankyou! Haha i like you, you seem nice we should be friends!!! Yep I get that a lot and sure we can be friendss. Great(: hehe Yep :D what ya doin. Not much just chillin wbu?(: hey its me the woman that cyclops love.....eat my butt hahahahhahaha.....im so random.... Your parent. Skylar, can you please tell me one thing about yourself? Then I will be able to find out who your parent is! ~ Lady Roseia I am very outgoing, blonde, i do cheer, act, and sing. Just a few more questions! What time of day is your favorite? What is your favorite color? Is your profile picture actually you? ( because the girl in that picture looks like a goddess) Night time, blue and orange, and yes thankyou that is me(:ActCheerSing 01:54, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Is there anyway for me to get aphrodite's attention, and possibly talk to her? ur my daughter can u private chat me because im bored Whos this?And suree hey :D hii! its nat :D from chat hows it going? :) Hey Nat!!! (: and its going pretty awefull im in like a love octogon lol how about you?(: -giggles aww that sux!! its going ok :D so whats this love octagon about... :) maybe i can help Omg its nat guess what Zeus claimed me!!! :D lol can u go on chat? Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!!!!!!!!!(: congrats!!!! thanks!!! can u go on chat? :) I am right now, you silly goose(: hehe IM SO SORRY!! oh my gods im so sorry at what is happening to you really i cant believe your in this situation im sorry about Bob and about everything its mean to have this on a 13 year old...i wish i could take your place and help. im sorry about the empathy link i hope your alright :( good luck with everything if you need any help ask... stay strong :) its just dawning on me that your not going to be able to read this right now... haha... i hope your alright dont give up :) I delivered this to Skylar and she said to tell you thankyou, and this is how it must me thank you :) come on chat? it may be how this mus be but i dont like it.. :( ahhahahaha ahahahahahahahahhahahahahahah i found you! hehe my lady hehe...i dont want to use my real name so ill say this haha cyclopse....now you probably no who i am now :D geez how do you send this ummmmm....uhhh....ooooooo i got it hhahahahahaha Heyyyy bitch(: JKAY HAHAHAHA your like my best MORTAL friend bahaha this is hillarious(: i sooo am not mortal i am a freaking godess so get down on your knees and pray(: bahaha this is funny!!Cyclopes is weird haha i watched him square dance today i pointed and laughed and he fake cryed... wat a baby hahhahahahahahahahahahahaha im bored.............. i should make a prophecy for you since i make them for the gods:D im so special hehehe! my hair looks really cute right now....i look good hahahhah jk Hey Sis! <3 Yo! Well nothing much! Wbu you dear?? DAVID HEY SKY I HAVENT TALKED TO U IN FOREVER SO WHAT UP AND IF UR A GODESS CAN U GET SOMEONE TO CLAIM ME